Un petit flocon de neige
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: [Concours Marine] Entre congères et icebergs, le paon bleu fait son apparition. Le temps d'un ballet cristallin, il repart, aussi léger et fugace qu'un flocon.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort et une pointe d'humour pour relever le tout!

**Nda **: bonjour, bonsoir, je fais une petite pause dans _Loup y es-tu?_ pour poster ce petit OS sans grande prétention. Je n'affirmerai pas qu'il est aussi bien que l'OS d'ouverture de minimilie -mon Dieu, je me sens nulle à côté- mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Avant d'être un écrit pour le concours, ce texte a d'abord était rédigé dans le cadre d'un cadeau pour une lectrice très, très patiente. Alors _gloups_, malgré l'attente (vraiment désolée!), j'espère que ce petit OS te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas déçue. Et que je ne te décevrai pas non plus, petit lecteur. C'est la première fois que je traite ces personnages, donc, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas OOC. **  
**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

À l'ouest de Punk Hazard, où régnaient blizzard et congères, les flocons s'amoncelaient sur la terre gelée, soufflés par le vent dans un ballet continu de pureté et de légèreté. Quelques flocons se déposèrent sur le visage bariolé de Smoker, en de petites aiguilles glacées qu'il sentait à peine, ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Immobile, emmitouflé dans des bandages, son œil visible se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel, étendue blanche parsemée de gris – contraste saisissant avec une mer si froide qu'elle en devenait noire.

Quelle journée forte en émotion...

Smoker soupira. Il regarda le petit nuage blanc s'élever en douces volutes avant de se confondre avec la fumée de son cigare – il s'était montré raisonnable, il n'en avait pris qu'un. En quelques heures, il avait foulé du pied plus d'interdits qu'il ne l'avait fait durant toute sa carrière de marine : il avait jeté l'ancre sur une île condamnée et interdite, même aux marines; s'était battu contre un Shichibukai – quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça – un pirate absout et protégé par le gouvernement et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau – ou le gâteau sur la cerise, voyez comme vous voulez – il avait non seulement pactisé avec le Shichibukai en question, mais en plus, ils avaient conjoint leurs forces pour battre un supérieur corrompu – cette idée-là en revanche le fit bien plus grimacer.

Doflamingo avait réussi à placer un de ses sbires à la tête du G5, au nez et à la barbe du gouvernement. Quelle bande de bras cassés ils faisaient ! Ce dangereux manipulateur à plumes se foutait d'eux depuis des années.

Fermant les yeux, Smoker soupira derechef et s'exhorta au calme. Sale journée, vraiment... Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché dans son lit, ce matin, ainsi il aurait peut-être pu éviter de se retrouver saucissonné dans des kilomètres de bandages. Ses soldats étaient de bons gaillards, mais parfois, ils en faisaient vraiment trop. Le vice-amiral jeta un œil aux marines, ceux-ci s'attelaient aux préparatifs de départ, non sans lancer des regards mi-curieux mi-ahuris dans sa direction. Son avis que la grande silhouette assise en tailleur à ses côtés n'y était pas pour rien...

Une subite quinte de toux le prit alors que la fumée âcre de son cigare venait lui piquer le nez. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une main aérienne et gantée ne vienne le lui chiper, d'une aisance presque insolente.

« J'éviterais de fumer, dans ton état. »

Mécontent de se voir ainsi privé de sa dose de tabac, Smoker s'autorisa enfin à couler un regard vers l'ancien amiral. Ils étaient tous décidés à le contrarier aujourd'hui.

« Tu n'es pas mon médecin.

- Hmm, non, effectivement, répondit la voix basse du géant, songeur. Je suis bien pire. »

Le blessé haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis... ton ami. »

Sur ces mots, il fit rouler le cigare entre ses doigts, absorber dans sa contemplation, et sous les yeux du chasseur blanc, le bâtonnet se para lentement d'un manteau de glace. D'un mouvement leste, le vagabond l'envoya rejoindre les profondeurs de l'océan, ne se souciant guère des états d'âme de son compagnon qui l'admonesta d'un regard noir; un des plus beaux de son répertoire, à son humble avis – dommage, c'était usé un regard noir pour rien, parce que le destinataire ne le regardait même pas.

Un brin agacé, Smoker reporta son attention sur les flocons, petites lucioles givrées qui paradaient dans l'air.

« C'était mon dernier, remarqua-t-il.

- Une bonne raison pour arrêter. »

Soupir. Encore. Il avait arrêté de compter. Son esprit reparti dans ses vagabondages, il sentit à peine le vent se lever – il songeait à sa confrontation avec le flamand rose, ou plutôt à ce qu'il s'était passé après.

_« Pourrais-tu t'écarter ? C'est… mon ami. »_

Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Et encore maintenant, à l'instant... comme s'il avait peur de commettre un lapsus. Smoker se sentait frustré, parce que Smoker n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Génial, voilà qu'Hina et sa mauvaise manie avaient déteint sur lui ! Un croassement arracha le marine à ses questionnements intérieurs et, pour la première fois, il remarqua le manchot affublé d'un sac à dos qui attendait patiemment dans l'eau glacée, dont le sommet de la tête disparaissait sous un monceau de neige. Un petit, très petit sourire étira les coins de ses lèvres.

« Tu as laissé tomber ta bicyclette… »

Un sourire affable étira les lèvres épaisses. Dans une attitude qu'il voulait cool, Kuzan leva le pouce, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

« Un manchot géant, c'est plus classe. »

Smoker leva les yeux au ciel – même s'il n'était plus soldat, Kuzan restait Kuzan, on ne le changerait pas.

Pendant que ce dernier s'amusait à geler quelques flocons d'un air distrait – d'ailleurs il ne se demanda pas comment c'était possible, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien sur cet océan – le vice-amiral s'efforça d'observer la haute silhouette de long en large et en travers, tentant de repérer les changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés chez lui durant ses deux dernières années. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant d'anciennes traces de brûlures sur l'épaule – son combat contre Akainu ne l'avait pas laissé sans séquelles et Smoker en vint à se demander si le port d'un unique gant à la main droite était aussi dû à d'anciennes blessures que l'ancien marine préférait cacher.

« Tu as changé...

- Pas autant que toi... mon ami. »

Encore cette hésitation étrange, et Kuzan qui regardait obstinément les eaux sombres. S'il avait eu un seul doute quant à l'étrange comportement du vagabond, voilà qu'il s'en trouvait confirmé. Le chasseur blanc fronça les sourcils, un air sérieux peint sur ses traits, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Kuzan... Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Réellement ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, confortant Smoker dans son idée que le vagabond lui cachait certaines choses. C'est d'une voix basse et lointaine que ce dernier lui répondit :

«... Je suis venu te voir. »

Le vice-amiral fronça davantage les sourcils si c'était possible. Le voir, lui, spécifiquement ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Oh, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, après tout, si l'ancien amiral ne s'était pas pointé, il aurait certainement déjà passé l'arme à gauche, mais il fallait avouer que tout ça avait un parfum très mystérieux – qu'il était frustrant d'être dans l'ignorance ! Et sa condition de vice-amiral ne lui assurait pas d'avoir accès à certaines informations confidentielles de la marine, loin de là.

« Comment as-tu su que je serais sur cette île ? »

Silence. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas décidé à répondre à cette question, peut-être parce qu'il savait que la réponse ne plairait pas au chasseur blanc, ce qui frustra d'autant plus ce dernier. Smoker regarda la haute stature avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait presque pu voir au travers. Durant l'année qui suivit la démission de Kuzan, il n'avait presque pas entendu parler de lui, si bien qu'il s'était demandé si l'ex-marine n'avait pas définitivement raccroché sa veste; mais c'était mal connaître le grand homme : il n'arrêtait jamais vraiment. Après tant d'années de service au sein de la marine, on retournait difficilement à la vie civile. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le paon bleu soit resté en mouvement dans le Nouveau Monde et, surtout, de l'y trouver.

« Pour un civil, tu es plutôt très actif. Il y a pas mal de... rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet. »

Si la première année, l'homme-glace avait très peu fait parler de lui, la deuxième, en revanche, avait eu son lot de racontars. Des bruits de couloirs courraient – et ils couraient très vite ! – à son sujet et sur... la communauté de l'ombre. Sa simple mention lui hérissa les poils; il lui était impossible d'envisager une quelconque implication du vagabond dans cette... communauté, ce repaire de malfrats et de vauriens, les acteurs d'un business souterrain, caché aux yeux du gouvernement.

« Et tu y prêtes attention ? lui demanda Kuzan en lui jetant un œil, un sourire en coin.

-... Ces rumeurs sont ce qu'elles sont : des rumeurs. Et tant qu'elles le restent... »

Smoker lui coula un regard significatif. Son ancien supérieur renifla, amusé par le sous-entendu; il reporta son attention sur son oiseau qui faisait trempette, battant de ses minuscules ailes. Le tas de neige sur le sommet de sa tête avait triplé de volume.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que le gouvernement était tout-puissant. Il y a des choses que je peux faire sans appartenir à la marine. Et il y a des choses que je peux voir maintenant que je n'en fais plus partie. Aujourd'hui, je suis un simple voyageur. Je suis toujours moi-même, mon ami, et j'œuvre toujours pour le même but : la Justice. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, le temps que le vice-amiral assimile l'information. « Bien » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Il allait finir par croire que l'ex-marine ne connaissait pas son nom, à force de le désigner par cet appellatif.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Kuzan fit semblant de réfléchir quelques minutes, les bras croisés sur son torse pour se donner plus de contenance.

« Non, désolé, je crois bien y avoir déjà répondu », dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules, toujours affublé de son petit sourire en coin.

Smoker retint de justesse un claquement de langue agacé, à la place il préféra lever les yeux au ciel. Cet idiot pouvait parfois se montrer incroyablement casse-pied.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait tout ce chemin juste _pour me voir_. »

Indéniablement, non. Un ancien amiral ne faisait pas tout ce chemin juste pour prendre le thé et taper la discute comme des retraités nostalgiques du bon vieux temps. S'il avait prit la peine de se déplacer et d'entrer en contact avec un représentant de la marine après deux ans de silence radio, c'était certainement pour délivrer des informations importantes. Aussi, lorsque le paon bleu reprit la parole, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement en avisant le regard de l'homme-fumée, ce dernier ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça :

« Et si c'était le cas ?

- Alors je te dirais que tu n'es qu'un idiot », répondit-il après un moment d'absence.

Un rire grave et chaud, en total opposition avec le paysage glacé, s'éleva dans l'air, se mêlant aux bruits du ressac, avant de s'évanouir quelque part entre les flocons.

« Toujours obsédé par ce gamin au chapeau de paille ? », demanda le vagabond de but en blanc.

Smoker faillit s'étouffer.

« Je ne suis pas obsédé, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton pincé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et tu t'écartes du sujet ! »

Un autre rire couvrit le brouhaha des soldats curieux qui s'affairaient un peu trop près au goût de l'homme-glace qui ne se priva pas de les admonester, jouant de son ancienne autorité. Lorsque les marines détalèrent comme des lapins, il reporta son attention sur leur conversation.

« Tu n'as de cesse de le pourchasser depuis ta rencontre avec lui à Loguetown, tu le suis à la trace sur les océans et tu as même muté au G5 pour être certain de ne pas le louper dans le Nouveau Monde, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque penser que tu éprouves autre chose pour...

- Kuzan ! l'interrompit Smoker, courroucé.

- D'accord, d'accord », concéda l'ancien amiral en levant les mains, un sourire espiègle peint sur sa figure.

D'un geste machinal, ce dernier remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, non sans s'amuser de la belle teinte rouge qui prenait place sur les joues du chasseur blanc qui, en ce moment, regardait obstinément les nuages, semblant leur trouver un soudain intérêt depuis quelques minutes. Les coudes sur les genoux, le vagabond se voûta un peu plus alors qu'il reprenait son sérieux.

« Quelque chose bouge dans le Nouveau monde, l'avertit-il. Et ce qu'il nous est possible d'apercevoir n'est que la face visible de l'iceberg. Le monde ne va pas tarder à connaître une nouvelle vague de chaos. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Le vice-amiral fronça les sourcils, la gravité de la situation ne lui échappa pas. Lui aussi, il l'avait senti, un vent de changement soufflait et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la réapparition de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Mais pourquoi l'avertir, lui ? Si c'était si important, pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas directement à Akainu ? Ah mais oui... _Évidemment._..

Smoker soupira mentalement de sa bêtise.

La réponse était simple : parce que c'était Akainu. Un homme que Kuzan n'approuvait pas, au point de quitter la marine - leur duel en était la preuve même. Avec un tel homme à leur tête, la marine prenait le chemin d'une justice rétrograde, autoritaire et arbitraire, offrant une vision étriquée et unilatérale – clairement pas l'idée que le paon bleu se faisait de la justice. Il songea subrepticement que c'était probablement cette même désillusion qui avait amené Drake à déserter, quelques années plus tôt.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez garder un œil sur Doflamingo. C'est non seulement un Shichibukai – Smoker grimaça à ce mot – mais c'est aussi le roi de Dressrosa. C'est un pirate inhabituel à bien des égards, exposa l'ancien amiral, une main sur son couvre-chef. Mais pas à la manière de la princesse-serpent des Kuja. »

Toujours allongé, son interlocuteur l'écoutait sans rien dire, attentif.

« Parles-en à Sakazuki et fais intervenir les amiraux, les choses pourraient tourner très mal rapidement, continua Kuzan, plus sérieux que jamais. Cela pourrait bien devenir le problème le plus sérieux qu'il ait eu à affronter depuis qu'il a pris le commandement du QG de la Marine.

-... Très bien », grogna Smoker, pensif.

L'ex-marine lui jeta un drôle de regard, l'observant avec une intensité rare, ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre le vice-amiral mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« Autre chose ? s'enquit ce dernier, légèrement incommodé.

-... Non, j'ai fait ce pourquoi j'étais venu. Je t'ai averti, le reste n'est plus de mon ressort. »

Un autre silence prit place entre eux. Avec étonnement, le marine vit l'homme-glace afficher ce qui s'apparentait à de l'hésitation; il se grattait la tête, l'air un peu paumé et ouvrait et fermait successivement la bouche tout en lui jetant des regards. Smoker haussa un sourcil – il avait certainement une information délicate à lui transmettre, ce qui expliquerait son hésitation; du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait et il fut donc bien surpris lorsqu'une main gantée se posa sur la sienne, légère et froide comme un petit flocon de neige. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, à peine posée, à peine envolée.

« Prends soin de toi, mon ami. »

Sur ce, l'ex marine claqua des mains et se releva d'un bond, s'époussetant brièvement pour se débarrasser de la neige et, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, il ajouta, un doigt sur ses lèvres retroussées en un petit sourire :

« Oh, avant que je n'oublie, je ne suis jamais passé par ici. »

Interdit, Smoker le regarda se diriger vers son oiseau qui dormait paisiblement, enfoui sous un monceau de neige. Il soupira fortement, ses yeux voyageant de flocons en flocons, sans parvenir à s'accrocher, et il se prit à comparer le vagabond à l'un de ses innombrables cristaux de neige. Insaisissable, indomptable... Kuzan était une énigme à lui tout seul et surtout, un type...

« Tu passeras le bonjour à ton pirate de ma part ! »

… incroyablement casse-pied !

* * *

Voilà, je ne vous cache pas que je suis un petit peu fébrile quand à vos réactions. Ce concours et ce cadeau, c'était l'occasion pour moi de m'essayer à la marine. Et puis, je voulais un peu explorée ce passage du manga, car à ma connaissance, c'est l'un des rares moments où on les voit ensemble.

*toussote*

Pas de tomates, d'accord ? *prépare son parapluie, juste au cas où*


End file.
